


Klaine Advent - Day 12 - Loft

by mander3_swish



Category: Glee
Genre: Bushwick, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hallway outside the loft became the only place Kurt and Blaine could get any semblance of privacy these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent - Day 12 - Loft

The hallway outside the loft became the only place Kurt and Blaine could get any semblance of privacy these days. While Sam, Blaine, & Artie had miraculously scored the loft across the hall from the girls and Kurt, the whole ‘no walls’ thing was getting ridiculous.

Late night chats, whispered conversations, long drawn out goodnight kisses - that third floor landing was like their own private seven minutes in heaven.

It got to the point that they were spending so much time out there that Kurt decorated the hall as an extension of both of their residences. He found a comfy love seat that they could cuddle up on (re: makeout), a small area rug to cover the rough wooden floorboards, and even some vintage drapery to soften the harsh neon lights flashing through the window.

It wasn’t unusual for Sam to shake them awake when he left for his 6am jogs.

"Uh, not again," Kurt groaned, cracking his neck as he tried to wake up. "Blaine, you were supposed to set an alarm for 1am to make sure this didn’t happen again."

"Sorry Kurt, but you were kind of distracting, and my hands were otherwise occupied south of your equator."

"Oh I remember," Kurt said, giving Blaine a little kiss on his nose, "and because of that you’re forgiven… as long as you promise to give me neck massages all day long."

"Of course. Anything for my fiance," Blaine replied, pulling Kurt up from the warmth of their nest of blankets. "Come on, let’s go hop in the shower before everyone else uses up all the hot water."


End file.
